Lands Of Rebirth
by SS Hoshi404
Summary: Two girls born in different lives were once Sisters joined by Fate. And the ones that could help them remember do not exist... Or do they? Hyoga X OC, Shiryu X OC


Lands of Rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. But I do tweek the Saints personalities :P

She felt something cool brush the loose strands of her ponytail against her cheeks, making her tuck them back behind her ears. Times like this made her regret her hair style choice but she thought it made her look mysterious. But during Autumn it only became tangled in the neckline of her coat during the rainstorms. She lifted her head to stare out over the misty view from the café's front window. The door had opened, breaking the warm bubble the hearth had created and the bundled figure trotted over to get a warm coffee this place, Ambrosia, was famed for.

"Still reading those comics, Denim?" A voice quipped, making her groan internally, knowing the all too familiar smirk would be plastered on the owner's face.

"No, Sting. This is a different series. Omega, not Sanctuary." Denim, better known as Demetris Alexis to her friends, answered looking up at the platinum blonde haired waitress. Sting, or Regen Fira, pronounced Fear-a, weird right? Anyway, Regen just placed the take away cup down in front of Demetris before looking down at the book that had been closed and sat in front of Demetris.

"Omega huh? Are they any older?" She asked, her amber-green eyes scanning the blurb before turning the book over.

"Early twenties. Hey, why would you care? Go drool over your Spectres in your own time." Demetris snarled, pulling the book away and lifting the cup.

"I even made it with four sugars this time" A fake sniffle. "Oh well, I'll give you the drawing tomorrow. It'll be $20 for the supplies." Regen said, as Demetris tucked the book back into her bag and grabbed her well-worn sheep skin bomber jacket/trench coat.

"Okay, and thanks for the drink. It's just been a long day for me today. See you tomorrow." Demetris said, looping her baby blue and silver scarf round her neck before braving the cold Winter outdoors. She regretted leaving the warmth of her favourite escape but she had responsibilities back in her house to take care of.

Okay pause and rewind. Hi, my name is Demetris Alexi, but close friends call me Denim. Don't ask, maybe one day I'll tell you.

I am 19 years old, brunette-blonde so Gold, hell yeah! Anyway, no obsessing over my awesome hair, I live in a small town called Crossroads, of a bigger area called Silvermere. And by small town I mean big enough to be cheap housing and farming but not too far from larger cities. Winter are wet and cold, barely snows but I love it when it does. Autumn's cool with lots of falling leaves, Spring the parks and farms welcome baby animals, my favourites are the baby ducklings and cygnets in the park across the lake from me. Summer can be brutal when it's hot but normally it's nice and peaceful.

I work as a freelance author and a mechanic turned assistant. So I put down the tools and the continuous stench of fluids to be the executive assistant to the head of a major car company. Better pay and I don't have to work as hard. I don't regret the choice because I now have finished renovating my old farmhouse, so many rooms, and the pool. Not bad for 19 right? Well, if you didn't realise already, I'm a bookworm. Finished University at 17, majored in Modern History, English and Engineering. Boom! Nerd!

Anyway, I am a Saint Seiya Addict, certified! Not that my hair colour freak-out made you notice. I pride myself on keeping my hair clean now instead of struggling to even keep it tamed in a ponytail. I have been told that it looks like a beaten sheet of gold. Okay, weird right? Not that drunk words out of a horny 16 year old mean anything. Yuck! I prefer my own company, I like to read, I am an optimist and a realist when I need to be and I try to stay happy and bubbly. Maybe one day I'll let you into the world I hide from the outsiders. I don't want to hurt anyone else.

She heard the barking before she could even fish her keys out of her jacket's pocket.

"Hush, Zero. I know, I'm home late. I know I promised a run today." Demetris smiled to herself as she opened the door and was greeted by her favourite living thing. Absolute Zero, or Zero for short, was a working Husky bred with a black Australian Kelpie. So he had the Husky look but the fur was slightly shorter and he didn't have the dig need. But that didn't mean he wasn't a livewire. He was jet black but had a white cross on his chest, four white paws, bright demonic, or so Regen said, blue eyes and a white belly that stretched up the feathering of his tail. She knelt down and scratched at his 'lion's mane' as she called it. The fur round his shoulders and neck was thicker than everywhere else so he looked like a black and white lion when angry.

"Come on, let me in and we'll go running." She smiled as he bounded away, tail held high and sat on His chair. He seemed proud of himself the day he had claimed his spot on the armchair, only moving when Demetris wanted to sit near the fire. She kissed his nose before walking into her room. She got changed into a dark grey thermal 3-quarter sleeved shirt and a pair of black running leggings. She tugged on a pair of running sneakers she had just brought, a cyan pair with Shun's Cloth pink designs on it that looked like butterflies. She smiled to herself and tied the laces tightly before grabbing Zero's lead and harness. He was instantly by her side and walked with her to the door. He sat as she opened it and turned to put his white outlined in red harness on him.

"Paw. Good boy, Zero!" She smiled as he lifted his left paw to be put through the leg hole. He did the same for his right paw and stood as she reached down to snap the black and red rope lead onto the harness. She shut the door behind them and tucked the key into the now empty pot plant next to the door. During Spring it had been overflowing with a strange but beautifully smelling flowering plant she had been given after she completed her University courses. Zero whined and tugged at his lead, making her laugh before clicking her tongue and beginning their run. Zero galloped happily next to her as she followed the route they had set up long ago. Down the street, turn left, into the park, round the park then back home. Zero loved it as much as her as it gave them both a chance to unwind and stretch muscles that called to their wild instincts.

"Okay, break." Demetris said, feeling her lungs start to burn. Zero slowed to a trot as she slowed to a brisk walk. She loved the speed they could reach and trained to be faster but the mortal body could only become so fast. She had enrolled Zero in fly-ball but that had finished for the season and there wasn't much else she could do while horse riding season was over. She drew a deep breath and snorted to herself.

"What do you think, Zero? Buy a pair of skates so you can vent your Huskiness? Who's my handsome man?" She cooed, making Zero bark happily. She laughed and started running again, feeling Zero's lead tighten before slacken as he caught up to her. They were halfway through their second run portion when something caught Demetris's eye. She clicked, making Zero start, not used to being called to slow so early, but he slowed then stopped as Demetris looked at the figure standing near the bandstand. Even from the distance between her and the figure, Demetris could tell it was a man. The casual leaning stance could not be pulled off by a woman. Zero plopped himself at Demetris's feet before looked where she was looking, the Aussie side of him showing. The figure seemed to look up, as if sensing her staring at him. He seemed to stiffen before standing and walking down towards them. Zero stood and began growling, his lion's mane poofing as his muscles tightened.

"Zero? What's wrong boy?" Demetris asked, pulling her eyes away from the closing in figure and to Zero. Zero snapped at the air, his blue eyes blazing slightly as he pulled at the lead.

"Better curb that animal before it hurts someone." A deep voice had her nearly jumping out of her skin. She turned and looked at the figure that had been so far away before. But she had to tilt her head back to stare at his face. Dark brown eyes seemed to glow from pale olive skin, black as night hair sticking up from under the hood of his jumper. Zero snapped again, making her look away from the trance of this figure's eyes.

"Absolute Zero. Heel." She snapped, as Zero looked up at her, lips curled slightly in a show of teeth before he sat promptly at her side, but his eyes stayed fixed on the newcomer.

"Absolute Zero? Strange name for a dog." The figure said, making Demetris mentally shake herself. Zero didn't react this badly unless he felt something she didn't.

"Well, he's Husky. Now, I should be going. Zero, come on." Demetris turned, making Zero stand before something had him growling. Demetris felt something pass through her hair, sending alarms roaring through her head.

"Such beautiful hair. So much like his. But he is dead. And my Master needs more for his army. But such a weak thing like you would never do for a soldier. A bride maybe." The figure spoke in cryptic sentences, making her head spin. But Zero's snarling had her shaking her head and stiffening.

"Come on, Zero. Let's go." She said as she moved to take a step forward. Zero growled again before following her to walk along their route again.

"Consider yourself bless, Sparrow. Not many are allowed to walk away alive from me." The figure laughed, sending chills to Demetris's soul, as she picked up her pace to jogging. She made it home without another incident and knelt in front of Zero.

"What was with that man? Was he a bad man, Zero? I didn't mind, I have you to protect me don't I?" She smiled, as Zero licked the sweat off her temple. She buried her head into his lion's mane and hugged him.

"My Guardian Angel. I don't need armour or strength when I have you, my Absolute Zero." She kissed his forehead before opening the door and walking into her home. Zero was waiting patiently for her as she closed the door and locked it. She walked into the kitchen making Zero sit at her feet and watch her make his dinner.

"Bones, tonight?" She looked down at him and laughed again at the puddle forming at his paws. She walked to place the meal near his water bowl and took off his harness.

"Now for my dinner." Demetris sighed, opening her freezer and digging out a quick and easy meal for tonight. She settled for a quiche Lorraine and set the oven and her dinner up. She opened her fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and filled a small glass for herself. The clouds had thinned so the moon could shine through but it did nothing to settle her mind. That guy in the park had set her on edge. She went and checked all the side doors and windows were locked as she waited for her dinner to finish cooking.

~~~~~~~~An hour later, After her Dinner and lighting a fire~~~~~~

_He walked towards her, sword held at the ready, the setting sun turning silver armour to gold. She felt her breath hitch as he knelt, sword tip in the soil, his head held down._

'_I await my orders, Milady. Messenger from the Goddesses, what is thy bidding for this soldier of the Goddess of Battle?' He asked, as she stepped closer, her white toga lined with a blue that glittered with the night sky._

'_The Goddesses ask if thy love is true, Soldier. Thy may only be with thou Soul's Match if thy love is true. If thou is willing to lay down thou sword and join thou Soul Match in Olympus.' She replied, watching as the warrior's shoulders relaxed._

'_My brothers are already there, joined with their own Soul Matches. I am the only one left to fight on this plain. If my Goddess wishes that I return to her side, I would happily lay down my sword for the chance to love true.' The warrior said, laying the sword down so the tip faced the setting sun. The messenger smiled and stepped closer to him as he stood._

'_My love, will thou not miss this plain?' She asked, before he gripped her chin and pulled her into his arms._

'_I am free, the one true wish of a Swan is to find its mate and be together. I am weary of this plain and I shall miss it but I shall be with thou and thy love.' He breathed, as brilliant white and silver wings burst from his back and cocooned them in a warmth as they shared their first kiss of an eternity._

Demetris smiled at her work, as Zero snored softly at her feet. She closed her writing book and rubbed behind Zero's ears, making him stir.

"Bedtime, handsome man. We have a busy day tomorrow. How about a new walk route? And we'll go see Regen." She smiled as his tail wagged slowly before standing and walking to her room, the fire neatly contained in its hearth. Zero followed her and made himself at home on his side of her Queen sized bed. She changed into her pyjamas and lay down, stroking his neck gently.

"Thank you, Zero. Goodnight, sweet dreams and I love you." She smiled as Zero licked her arm before falling asleep. She fell asleep herself, her mind still locked in her writing state.

'_Milady Swan, you shouldn't be out so late. Lord Hyoga would be very upset.' A voice said from behind her. She turned from watching out across the open water from a place that didn't feel familiar._

'_I promised I would wait for him. He said he would be home before nightfall.' She felt tears sting her eyes before she turned back to the blood red setting sun._

'_Lilith is correct, Milady. Hyoga would not want his Match to be out in the cool air.' A deeper voice said, making her turn. A man with green-black long hair smiled at her, his green eyes warm._

'_Miho waits for you, Shiryu. Just because I am still weak and have yet to master my own Cosmos and Hyoga is still a Gold Saint, does not mean I will hide from my soul's longing to stand here until he returns.' She countered, making Shiryu chuckle._

'_He swore before nightfall. Yet you have barely moved from where you stand. Demetris…' Shiryu started, before Demetris turned and glared at him._

'_I will not move. I lost my Zero to those beasts you call Spectres and I refuse to lose the only one that ties me to this horrid existence. You may have your Lady Athena and your friends but my only friend who I trusted my heart and soul to, my only companion for so long, was killed because I wasn't watching out for him. So leave me to stand guard. To try and heal my broken and tortured soul.' She growled, her eyes beginning to glow before she shook her head roughly and looked out to the horizon. She knew her hand was reaching to stroke the furry head that no longer was there and she broke a little more inside. She felt tears sting at her eyes before she even realised she had gathered the skirt of her toga and bolted. Hyoga had cleared the path to her Zero's resting place so she would never be caught up on branches or tripped by rocks. She collapsed in a teary eyed mess in front of the howling statue she had got carved from memory of her Zero. She reached up and cupped the lion mane, choking down a sob._

'_Why did I break my promise to you? I'm so sorry, Zero, I let you down. I shouldn't have been so weak. I'm sorry my handsome man. You protected me for so long and the one time you needed me, I wasn't there.' She choked out, burying her head into the cold stone, trying to hold onto the warmth she had always felt hiding in his fur._

'_I thought I'd find you here, Cygnet.' A familiar voice said, as she lifted her head. Hyoga smiled gently at her, a small bundle in his arms. Demetris stood, kissing the stone cheek of her beloved Zero before walking over to her Match. Hyoga lifted a hand away from cradling the bundle to wipe away her tears, making her lean into his touch as it healed a small part of her soul._

'_I am sorry I am late, I just didn't want to break your gift.' Hyoga smiled gently, coaxing the bundle to move. Demetris heard a small whimper and lifted the cloak of silk and wool away to reveal a small bundle of fur. White, snow white fur with four black socks and a black tipped tail._

'_I know you loved Absolute Zero but this little boy needed a home. His name is Black Diamond and his mum was a beautiful black and grey Husky who had bred with a white wolf. So he'll be big. But protective. He won't replace Zero but I know you wouldn't have let the runt be forsaken because of Zero's passing.' Hyoga explained as the pup opened its icy blue eyes and stared up at her. She felt the tears prickle back up but it wasn't from sadness. Her Match, her Swan, had gone out of his way to find her the complete opposite of her Zero, but had found those same eyes. The ones that always spoke the truth. She lifted the pup gently out of his bundle and held him close, something in her healing slightly as Diamond licked shyly at her fingertips._

'_Thank you, Hyoga, thank you so much. He is beautiful.' She breathed, leaning up slightly to kiss him gently on the lips. He startled slightly at the display of affection but let her kiss him slowly. Never in her two years of being by his side had she started a kiss. He had always had to coax her out of her broken shell and into the light of his love for her. Demetris pulled away and blushed shyly, looking down at Diamond, who stared up at her with those big soulful blue eyes before yawning and curling back up to sleep._

'_Come, we best go inside. Zero, I'll protect her now, as I told you I would, and so will Black Diamond. He maybe small now but I am sure, one day, she will never cry again because she is broken without you. But only because she misses her old friend. You have my word, Absolute Zero, no harm will befall your beloved friend anymore.' Hyoga said_, as the vision started to go fuzzy round the edges. A well placed wet lick to the cheek broke the final remnants of the dream as Demetris looked up to see Zero lead in mouth waiting to go for his promised walk.

"Okay, just let me get up." She rubbed his head before getting up and pulling on her black long pants and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. She put Zero's lead on his collar so he knew it was only a walk and headed for the door, grabbing her bag.

~~~~~ An hour later~~~~~

"Regen, I'm here." Demetris said, watching Regen turn away from the customer who had just finished ordering.

"Same place they always are. Just leave the money in my jar." Regen smiled slightly before moving to complete the customer's order. Demetris walked over to the back corner of the café and lifted up the tube that contained her new art piece. She slipped the $20 into Regen's personalized tip jar and headed back outside to fetch Zero to continue their walk. She only needed a few last things and then they could head home but Zero had other ideas. His head tilted slightly as they walked past one entrance of the park and he stopped dead.

"Zero? What's wrong?" She asked, as Zero barked and tugged on his lead. She shook her head and sighed.

"No, we have to go this way. I need to pick up your bones for dinner." She stated, but Zero pulled at his lead again. Demetris winced as her arm was jolted but pulled Zero back.

"Zero stop playing. We can't go for a walk in the park yet." But Zero gave one final tug on his lead and she yelped, the tug making the lead burn her hand. Zero bolted into the park, making her run after him, the drawing's tube held in one hand.

"Zero! Come back!" She cried, watching as he ran further ahead then stopped as a figure in a dark blue shirt knelt and petted his head.

"Careful. He bites." Demetris slid to a halt as Zero's tail began to wag at the figure's attention. The figure stood and handed her the lead.

"I am sure he wouldn't bite me. I'm good with animals. What's his name?" The figure asked, his face still hidden behind a messy ocean of blonde hair.

"Zero for short." Demetris said, making Zero whined and nudge the figure's hand. The figure chuckled, the sound sending sparks along Demetris's spine as he leant down and pet Zero's head.

"Zero huh? Sounds more like a nickname." The figure said, as Zero nudged his muzzle towards the figure's face.

"His full name is Absolute Zero because he's part Husky." Demetris said, as Zero's tongue licked the figure's cheek. The figure turned his head away and Demetris had to do a double take.

"Such an interesting name for a warm hearted creature." Hyoga smiled slightly, rubbing the cheek Zero had just licked. Demetris felt her cheeks heat slightly as she battled the urge to wipe his cheek for herself.

"Sorry, I never caught your name. I'm Hyoga Yukida." He stated, holding out his hand.

"Demetris. Demetris Alexi." She replied, placing her own hand in his to shake. But instead of shaking, Hyoga lifted it to kiss her knuckles. Demetris felt her heart stop beating until Zero whined and nudged her leg.

"Well, we should continue our walk, shouldn't we, handsome man?" Demetris pet Zero's lion's mane and blushed. She had just been seen talking to her dog in front of Hyoga, her favourite Saint! Great, now he'd think she was insane. Hyoga chuckled, sending shivers down her spine, as he knelt and scratched Zero's neck.

"Behave for your mother, okay? She is only looking out for your health and she loves you." Hyoga smiled warmly up at her, making her cheeks flush bright red before he stood and turned to walk in the opposite direction she and Zero had to go.

"Okay, Zero, this week is only going to get either stranger or go back to our normality. So might as well enjoy it." She smiled down at Zero, who barked and wagged his tail before following her to the butcher's shop.

Hello everyone, it's SSHoshi404! Been so long since I have posted on here. Anyway, hope you like my new brain fart. All will be revealed, if I get reviews ;P Nah, I'll write. Demetris is my alias in this book, I love my OCC Hyoga so much! Okay, be updating soon. SSHoshi Out!


End file.
